L'art de se mettre en couple romantiquement
by Green Mamba
Summary: Un chtit one shoot LilyJames tout mignon, commun, fleur bleue et le tout parfumé à l'eau de rose. Comment se mettre ensemble romantiquement illustré par James Potter et Lily. R&R, please !


**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un petit one shoot à l'eau de rose et fleur bleue, mais que j'aime bien. J'avoue que je le trouve mignon, mais c'est mon avis d'auteur… Aller, enjoy !

L'art de se mettre en couple romantiquement

Lily marchait doucement dans le parc de Poudlard.

Elle rêvassait à tout ce qu'elle aimait et détestait.

James Potter était dans cette dernière catégorie.

Mais le voici qui apparaissait devant elle, comme un polichinelle sortant d'une boîte. Elle sourit à cette comparaison et Potter lui rendit un sourire charmeur.

- Alors, Lily Flower, commet vas tu ?

- Très bien, merci.

Aujourd'hui elle avait envie d'être civile. Après tout, une dame de sa condition…

- M'accorde tu quelque minutes de ton temps ?

- Si tu y tiens, Potter.

- Merci.

Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens et elle s'y noya, comme à chaque fois.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par les yeux de Potter, et il le savait, en usait et en abusait.

Il y eu un bruit et elle s'arracha à la contemplation des deux prunelles chocolat.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était peut à peut rapprochés et qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Potter l'attrapa par le bras et elle se laissa faire, retombée sous le pouvoir hypnotique que les yeux du garçon exerçait sur elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle noua les siens autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent.

Longtemps. Pendant une heure, ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser tout simplement.

Puis essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tombé sur un banc.

Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de James. Oui, maintenant, c'était James.

James Potter avait changé de catégorie. Elle l'aimait. Profondément.

Puis elle repensa à l'heure précédente. Elle avait embrassé James Potter, son pire ennemi.

Elle se releva précipitamment et regarda James avec effroi.

Il se releva et fit un geste vers elle.

- Lily !

- Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Lily, je t'en pris !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

- On s'est embrassés Lily !

- On s'est embrasés…

- Oui.

- Mon dieu.

- …

Elle tomba et il la rattrapa.

- Lily, reste je t'en pris.

- Non, non… Je n'aurais pas dû !

- Ca peut marcher, toi et moi !

- Non, non… C'était une erreur.

- Je t'en supplie !

- Non, je ne peux pas !

- Je t'aime Lily !

Lily, qui jusque là avait était dans un état de panique proche de l'hystérie, se calma.

- Tu… M'aimes ?

- Oui, je t'aime et tu le sais depuis 7 ans.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise. Il la retint par le bras.

- Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

- Oui ! Oui, je pense !

Elle se parlait à elle-même, catastrophée.

Elle s'enfui en courrant et décida de prendre une douche glacée pour se remettre de ses émotions.

_Plus tard, Lily est remise._

Elle courrait dans les couloirs, fulminante.

- OÙ EST POTTER !

Elle arrêta un pauvre première année.

- Où est James Potter ?

Le jeun garçon indiqua un couloir en tremblant et Lily s'y engouffra en courrant.

- POTTER ! ESPECE DE LÂCHE ! REVIENS SI TU L'OSES !

- Lily, par pitié, laisse Potter tranquille !

- Jamais ! Ce sale verracrasse n'aura la paix qu'une fois que je serais vengée. Il à oser me faire ça, à moi !

- Lily, il faut le pardonner, tu sais bien qu'il est faible d'esprit.

- Il est très intelligent, au contraire ! Ah, comme il m'énerve ! Si je le trouve, il reste là tête coincée dans les toilettes des filles pendant une semaine.

- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

- Sortilège de tête en bulle.

- Lily Evans, tu es un génie. Je ne voit pas pourquoi Potter s'obstine, il est bien trop bête pour toi…

- Au contraire, c'est il lui aussi un génie, comme tu dit. Mais il est insupportable, lui et sa bande copains.

- Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! T'imagine, un croisement entre toi et Potter ?

Les yeux verts émeraude de Lily se perdirent dans le vague.

- Un peu petit, beau, les cheveux brun en bataille, d'adorables lunettes rondes et de grands yeux verts…

- Ouah, Lily ! Tu es malade ?

- Hum ? Quoi ?

- Réveille toi ! Tu viens de sous entendre que Potter était beau !

- Moi ? Peut-être…

- Tututut, Lily… Tu n'es pas en forme et tu divagues.

Ana Lucia Figg agita un doigt moralisateur.

- Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état à cause de Potter ! Aller, viens, tu va faire une bonne sieste !

Elle attrapa Lily par le bras et l'entraîna vers le dortoir des filles de 7ème année, Griffondor.

Pendant qu'elles parcouraient les couloirs vides, Lily souffla à Ana Lucia :

- Mais tu ne peux nier que Potter est beau. Terriblement beau…

- Mais oui, mais oui, ma chérie… Lui répondit son amie d'un air distrait.

Elle secoua la tête, mécontente, et prit le mur à témoin :

- Trop de révisions, je vous dit, trop de révisions.

_Pendant ce temps dans le couloir où les deux amies avaient discuté, derrière la statue de Hugo le secret._

- T'as entendu ça, Lunard ! On dirait que les chances de Jamesie chef s'élargissent.

On entendit un grognement étouffé et un pouffement alors que les 4 garçons qui étaient pliés derrière la statue se dégageaient.

Un grand, mince, le cheveu noir, des yeux rieurs irrémédiablement séduisant. Le deuxième plus petit, des yeux noisettes, lunettes rondes et les cheveux très mal coiffé, était lui aussi très séduisant, bien qu'il semblait contrarié. Le troisième dégageait une aura de mystère impressionnante, cheveux blonds et de jolis yeux dorés. Quelqu'un avait brodé des rayures bleues sur le col rouge de son uniforme de Griffondor tout rapiécé. Le quatrième, tout petit, rondouillard, avec un air craintif presque perpétuel, qu'il avait actuellement remplacer par une moue moqueuse.

Le grand garçon élancé, Sirius Black, bourra de petits coups de poing l'épaule de son confrère, James Potter.

- Alors Jamesie, t'es pas content ? Elle a dit quoi, déjà ? Que tu étais un génie, que tu étais génialement beau et qu'elle avait déjà penser d'avoir un enfant de toi, qui en plus, serait génial ! Si c'est pas génial, mec ! En plus il y a eu la réussite de l'opération Hypnose.

James salua comme si il avait gagné le prix nobel.

- Je veut être inviter à ton mariage

- Tu seras parrain !

- Merci, merci !

Remus Lupin intervint :

- Alors, James, pourquoi fait tu cette tête ?

- Comment as t'elle dit, déjà ? « Plus insupportable que lui et sa bande copains » ! Vous n'êtes pas sortables !

- Je, moi, Sirius Black, l'idole des jeunes filles de Poudlard, suis obligé d'être comme ça, ce serait manquer à tout mes devoirs.

- C'est ça, oui, monsieur le clown de service. James à raison. Apparemment, notre comportement déplaît à Lily.

- Et alors ?

- Notre ami James ici présent, veut conquérir le cœur de cette demoiselle depuis sa première année.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je viens de m'en souvenir ! Bon, dame Lily n'aime pas qu'on soit super cool et dans le vent… Mais si vous rappeler bien, Cornedrue à essayer tout les style vestimentaire pour lui plaire, sans succès.

- Personnellement, j'ai adoré le corbillard, mais elle n'a pas apprécié.

- Le rastafari était pas mal aussi.

- Sumo, c'était pas mal, mais tu n'avais pas les kilos en trop, et McGonnagal ne t'a pas laissé te balader un pagne assez longtemps pour qu'elle te voie ! Quel dommage !

James eu une moue de dégoût qui fit rire tout le monde. Lunard reprit les choses en main.

- Messieurs, messieurs ! Je pense que le problème de dame Evans vient plutôt du niveau psychologique.

Sirius se gratta la tête avant de s'avouer vaincu.

- Traduction ?

- Elle trouve que nous sommes tous très stupides.

Sirius bomba le torse.

- Et elle n'as pas tord ! Je suis stupide, et fiers de l'être !

Il adressa un clin d'œil à une assistance féminine virtuelle.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme…

- Bon, Patmol, arrête ton show et reconnecte toi au problème numéro 1 : Lily Evans, la femme de ma vie, me déteste. Notre camarade Lupin, à par sa brillante déduction, deviner que Lily nous trouve très cons, et, oui, tu es inclus dans le « nous ».

- Mais James, cette fille est certes, super canon, mais elle mérite pas qu'on lui apporte tant d'attentions ! On est comme on est. Toute la population féminine de Poudlard l'admet, sauf elle. Pourquoi tu t'attaches tellement ! Elle te rend fou !

- Patmol, au bout de 7 ans, j'aurait cru que t'avais comprit que **_j'aime_** Lily !

- Ouais, moi aussi, j'aime Sylvia, mais c'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de voir Hortensia ou de rompre avec elle dans deux jours !

- T'as rien compris, vieux… Moi, c'est profond. J'aime et j'aimerais toujours Lily Evans. Tu te vois, avec Sylvia, mariés, une maison, des enfants, quand tu rêves, la nuit ?

- Non, ça c'est quand je fais des cauchemars.

Lunard eu pitié de son ami.

- Tranquillise toi, James, c'est dans la poche. L'opération Hypnose a réussi, elle t'aime, elle te l'a dit. L'éclat de cet après-midi était justifié. Elle se sent coupable, elle n'accepte pas de tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi. C'est un refus classique.

- Comme je l'aime… J'ai besoin d'elle.

Sirius leva les mains au ciel, tel une mama italienne.

- Il est fou, ça y est ! En plus il est drogué ! On aurait dut l'éloigné dans de cette fille des les première baffes, Lunard ! Il est fou, maintenant ! Tu veux des _mômes_ avec Evans ! Te marier, acheter une baraque ! Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, Cornedrue. Tous au lit, on as que trop tardé à échapper à cette furie.

Sirius entraîna sa petite bande dans les couloirs. James avait viré mélancolique.

- Mais tu ne peux nier que Lily est belle. Terriblement belle…

- Mais oui, mais oui…

Répondit son ami d'un air distrait. Il secoua la tête, mécontent, et prit le mur à témoin :

- Trop d'Evans, je vous dit, trop d'Evans !

_Le lendemain, vendredi après midi, au bord du lac._

- Lily… Lily… ? Lily, mon amie, réveille toi ! Rah, Potter t'as ensorcelée, j'en suis sure.

Lily était couchée dans l'herbe et elle regardait le ciel, les mains croisées sous la tête.

Elle rêvassait justement à un certain Griffondor mal coiffé et se trouvait pathétique, mais en même temps jubilait rien qu'au fait de se passer son prénom en boucle.

- James, répondit t'elle.

- Lily, ma fille, tu pense encore à ce garçon ! Tu le déteste, rappelle toi !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je déteste James…

Elle savoura le mot comme du chocolat, mais Ana Lucia passa à côté.

- Oui, tu le déteste, donc il n'est pas décent que tu l'appelle par son prénom, ni que tu rêve de lui tout l'après midi. Regarde donc les autres !

Lily se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Tout lui parut fade et elle chercha des yeux une chevelure brune. Ana Lucia discourrait.

- Regarde Maxime Rosier. Il est à Serpentard, il est intelligent et il est très séduisant.

Lily lança un coup d'œil au Rosier en question et le classa dans la catégorie des débiles profond et ennuyeux.

- T'as qu'à sortir toi avec lui, si tu le trouve tellement bien.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui, mais oui…

- Mais… Il veut devenir mangemort…

- Alors non, bien sur…

- Mais tu ne trouve pas qu'au fond, il n'ont pas tord ? Voldemort va tous nous tuer.

- Tu divagues, Ana. Laisse moi penser à James tranquille et éloigne toi avec ses sombres pensées…

- Lily Evans, rappelle toi, tu détestes ce garçon !

- Oui, oui, je le déteste.

- En fait, hier, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- On s'est embrassés…

- Quoi ! Mais… Mais…

- Oui.

- Tu…

- Oui.

- Il…

- Oui.

- Alors il a gagné.

- Oui.

- Tu ne sais dire que oui, Lily !

- Je l'aime.

- Tu es folle, Lily.

- Oui, folle de lui.

- Ne dit pas d'âneries ! Tu aimes James Potter, toi ?

- Oui.

- Vous allez sortir ensemble ?

- Oui, sûrement.

- Tu vas provoquer une émeute.

- M'en fou, je l'aime.

- Je m'en vais. Je ne reviendrais que quand tu seras revenue à la raison.

- Jamais, alors.

Ana Lucia prit son sac d'un geste rageur à partit en direction de Rosier et d'une petite troupe de Serpentard qu'elle fréquentait depuis peut.

Lily se rallongea et commença à se passer en boucle les événements de la journée d'hier.

_Dans un recoin devant une fenêtre montrant le parc, et dans le parc, une jeune fille rousse. 4 garçons observent._

- Hey, Jamesie, toujours pas guéri ? Tu es sur que ce n'est pas contagieux, la jaimeevansalafolithe ?

- T'inquiète, si ça l'était, je te guérirait en un tour de baffe.

Lupin intervint.

- Mais James, sérieusement tu devrait aller la voir.

- Tu penses ?

-

L'opération Hypnose. C'est ça qui a tout débloqué.

- Mais je l'ai déjà prise par surprise des millions de fois. Ca s'est toujours finit par une baffe.

- Elle était dans de bonne dispositions, non ? Elle a accepté de passer quelques minutes avec toi.

- Une heure, et la demoiselle en a bien profité. Mais James aussi, hein, James !

- Tais-toi et regarde. Elle se lève.

Lily Evans venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers les abords de la forêt.

- Eh, Jamesie, c'est une invitation à aller lui parler. Regarde là, elle s'éloigne des autres.

- Et son insupportable copine à l'air contrariée. Regarde comme elle la foudroie du regard.

- C'est bon signe. Vas y James !

Le garçon s'élança dans les escaliers.

Une fois dehors, Lily était déjà hors de vue.

Il la retrouva à l'endroit même de leur dernière rencontre.

- James, tu es venu.

- Je suis venu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même chose que la dernière fois.

Et c'est ce qui se passa.

_Dans le Poudlard express, James, Lily, les Maraudeur et Arabella Figg…_

- Alors, tout le monde, quels sont vos projets pour la suite.

Sirius Black déclara, très fier :

- J'ai eu le feu vert de Dumbledore pour devenir Auror.

- Moi aussi, ajouta James.

Arabella Figg eu un grand sourire :

- J'aurais un élevage de chats magiques.

Remus Lupin secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- J'aurais bien aimé être professeur mais…

- Tu réussira, on en est sur ! Pas vrai James ! Et toi Peter, tu veut faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Euh… J'hésite…

- Tu trouveras, tu trouveras.

- Et toi Lily ?

La Lily en question regardait par la fenêtre le château de Poudlard disparaître.

Un air rêveur affiché sur le regard.

James colla un bisou sur la joue.

- Lily ? Lily Flower, que va tu devenir toi ?

- Il s'appellera Harry.

James leva un sourcil.

- Qui ?

Sirius éclatât de rire.

- Celui qui gonfle le ventre de Lily, imbécile.

Il rit encore.

- Oh, Jamesie va être papa !

_Une minute plus tard_

- James ? James, mon chéri ? Réveille toi, voyons ! Chéri, réveille toi, s'il te plaît ! Aller, c'est si moche que ça, Harry, comme nom ? Mais c'est très joli, voyons !

FIN

XOXOXOXOXOX

C'est la fin ! Aller, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le petit bouton bleu, en bas à gauche, marquer « Go », pour laisser une adorable review à l'auteur qui s'est donner tant de mal pour vous… ? Aller, faite comme vous voulez !


End file.
